starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
Klaptur
This area serves as the species overview. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Arboreal *''Durability'': 1 *''Learning Rate'': 6 *''Science: Average *Navigation: Excellent *Tactical: Excellent *Engineering: Good *Communication: Poor *Medicine: Good *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 5 years. Adult at 14 years. Middle age at 33 yrs. Old Age at 44 years. Venerable Age at 57 years. *''Lifespan'': 52+4d10 years. *''Length'': 1 meter; 0.75 + (2d5 x .05) meters. *''Mass'': 10 kilograms; 7.5 + (same 2d5 from height) x 0.5) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Herbivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Bipedal, 6 m/rd (4 kph) *''Volume'': 0.01 m^3 *''HD'': 51/45/56 *''HP'': 10 *''Unarmed Damage'': 5 HP *''STV'': 9 MU (925 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Klaptur are a race of small, arboreal, mammal like sentients. Which is vague as hell. Right now, I'm assuming they're koala-like. Space Units Klaptur ships are armed with a Disabling Pulse weapon that fires off a short ranged blast around the ship. Any craft that gets caught in the wake of this effect will experience a total systems malfunction for an extended period of time. Klaptur Marauder Disabler Pulse *Type: Beam *Recharge: 12 seconds *Range: 5 increments *Energy: 0.1 *Falloff: -10 Damage per range increment (minimum 2) *Mass: 3 hT per rack / 5 hT per turret *Effects: **Disable: All (Causes no damage, but disables all systems for a number of seconds equal to damage rating) **Penetrate: Shields, False (This property may be needed to keep the weapon from causing physical damage) **Penetrate: Armor, False (Same here) Ground Units Not Applicable Territory *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Sparse, but Present *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Klap* (215x186, p1); Aptur* (215x186, p2) Klap and Aptur, the homeworlds of the Klaptur, were stripped of life due to the coming of the Crystal Planet, and have remained uninhabited since. Currently, the system exists in one of the inner rings of the Ring Nebula. Status *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Not Applicable; Race is Nomadic'' *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **None *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **None Supplemental Information The Klaptur are a race of independent, nomadic marauders. They have no allies or enemies. A Klaptur ship has only one crew member, a captain. During an encounter, a Klaptur captain will demand that a seemingly random quantity and type of cargo by surrendered. If the player will not or cannot supply this, the Klaptur will attack. Being the independent pirates that they are, if two or more Klaptur ships find themselves in the same encounter, they will fight each other until there is only one left. Then the survivor will hail the prey vessel and make demands, assuming it has not managed to slip away during the duel. The pages of ancient Klaptur history were burned away with the surface of their homeworld. All that is known about them before the arrival of the Crystal Planet, is that they were a united, spacefaring race that did not threaten its neighbors. This changed after their Planet Sentinel completely failed to protect the surface of their world from the massive solar flaring. Now the survivors wander the stars, pirating what they need and want from deep space vessels and fighting each other. Importance The Klaptur are a hostile species; their purpose in the game is to act as a navigational hazard during exploration of the Beta Sector and to have a species readily available against which the player may fight with little ramification to their overall reputation. They serve no other in-game purpose. Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on the Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). As a new species, there is (obviously) no old text to analyze. Communications messages for this species will need to be generated at a later date. Communications Messages Notes None at this time. Notes 12/17/06, plot discussion thread: Deus considering changing the Klaptur to an echinoderm-like race. Current profile assumes this change will not take place prior to the completion of engine coding work. ---- NEXT: Phlegmak PREVIOUS: Draconi TOP ----